helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ooki na Ai de Motenashite
from album Cutie Queen Vol.1' ---- '''Released' July 9, 2006 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 2006 Label Up-Front Works Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Soku Dakishimete 2nd Indie Single (2006) Next: Wakkyanai (Z) 4th Indie Single (2006)]] thumb|220px|right|Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (MV) 'Ooki na Ai de Motenashite '(大きな愛でもてなして; Entertain Me With a Big Love) is the third indie single of the Hello! Project group ℃-ute. The single was released on July 9, 2006 at the first date of the Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ concert. Ooki na Ai de Motenashite was also featured on Petit Best 7 as track 11. The song was featured in the anime series Kirarin☆Revolution as the second ending theme. Track list #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Instrumental) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Umeda Erika *Murakami Megumi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~September 10 is °C-ute's Day~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ (with Berryz Koubou) *°C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *°C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is °C-ute's Day~ *°C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Tanaka Anri, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Maeda Irori *ºC-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with Berryz Koubou) *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (with Berryz Koubou) *°C-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *C-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa C-ute no Hi~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *C-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *Hello! Project 2010 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ - Furukawa Konatsu, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Kaneko Rie, Hirano Tomomi, Takagi Sayuki *C-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa C-ute no Hi~ *ºC-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! Chou Uranaito~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *ºC-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~September 10 is ºC-ute's Day~ Trivia *When Murakami Megumi left the group, the majority her lines were given to Suzuki Airi with the exception of 2 which were given to Yajima Maimi. When Arihara Kanna and Umeda Erika left, their lines were taken by Okai Chisato and Nakajima Saki. *A remixed version of the song featuring Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki was released in 2012. *In 2013, Seiko Oomori and Lai Lai Lai Team collaborated and sang a cover of the song in their album Poi Dol. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Ooki na Ai de Motenashite cs:Ooki na Ai de Motenashite Category:C-ute Singles Category:2006 Singles Category:2006 Releases Category:Indie Singles Category:Kirarin Revolution Themes Category:8 Members Line-Up